wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Darkstalker's Scroll
Darkstalker's scroll, also referred to as Darkstalker's talisman, was an animus-touched scroll with black leather binding. It was enchanted over 2,000 years ago to hold the animus power of Darkstalker. He created the scroll to be able to use animus magic without the fear of losing his soul to gain Clearsight's trust. By writing on a piece of the scroll, any dragon could freely use Darkstalker's animus power, which Darkstalker viewed as a mishap. It was taken from him by Clearsight and hidden somewhere unknown, though it was likely near the Rainforest Kingdom. It was later found by Chameleon, who used it to change into other dragons and transform dragons for Queen Scarlet. The scroll was about one third used, with many parts ripped off. At the end of Escaping Peril, Peril destroyed the scroll by burning it with her firescales, returning Darkstalker's animus powers to him and freeing him from beneath what used to be Agate Mountain. History Pre-Series Darkstalker used the talisman for many things. The talisman was described as a third of the whole scroll having enchantments already, which Chameleon claimed not to have written any of, meaning that these were Darkstalker's enchantments. Chameleon was the only other dragon known to use the scroll pre-series. He used it to make other forms for himself, an enchanted necklace for Peril to get rid of her fire scales, the Pyrite enchantment, and the earring for Tourmaline which turned her into Queen Ruby. He also used a piece to enchant a severed MudWing head to make it look like Queen Glory at the start of Escaping Peril, which Ex-Queen Scarlet threw at Queen Ruby. Using his form of Soar, he had a dragonet with Kestrel, known to be Peril. Due to the fact he was in SkyWing form, Peril is a full SkyWing, rather than a half RainWing and half SkyWing hybrid. Chameleon also had a few other known forms: Shapeshifter (NightWing), Cirrus (IceWing), Bog (MudWing) and unnamed forms for each of the other dragon tribes. Moon Rising Chameleon (in the form of Shapeshifter) annoys Scarlet by tapping a scroll, most likely Darkstalker's Talisman on stone, which causes her to yell at him. Winter Turning The scroll hid Prince Hailstorm as Pyrite, a female SkyWing, for two years, until the necklace containing the scroll piece is forcibly removed by Qibli. However, after being Pyrite for so long, Hailstorm's memories are still an unclear jumbled mess. Later, Chameleon, in the form of Shapeshifter, attacked the group of dragonets, knocking out Kinkajou. Escaping Peril During Escaping Peril, Chameleon used the scroll multiple times for Scarlet. Scarlet had Chameleon create a necklace for Peril that removed her firescales, made her completely loyal to Scarlet, and took away all her memories of Clay. As well as a piece when put into a dragon's ear, would turn them into Queen Glory. Chameleon used pieces of the scroll to transform himself into entirely different dragons of different species, partially to make up for the fact that he cannot change his scales. He can take the forms of Shapeshifter the NightWing, Soar the SkyWing, Cirrus the IceWing, and Bog the MudWing in addition to SandWing and SeaWing forms. Chameleon uses the scroll to assist Ex-Queen Scarlet in exchange for treasure. Pyrite is a fake dragon that anyone can become by wearing the piece of this scroll (in a pouch-like necklace) that Chameleon presumably wrote. After chasing Moonwatcher back to Jade Mountain and watching Qibli and Queen Glory. Darkness of Dragons During Darkness of Dragons, fragments that remained of the scroll were used to continue it's influence: Chameleon became Bog in an attempt to trick the SandWings to attack the Mudwings and Shapeshifter in defending his transformations. Kinkajou also used the pieces of the scroll that Chameleon used to turn Darkstalker into Peacemaker using a strawberry. Darkstalker After finally figuring out how not to lose his soul due to using his animus powers too much, Darkstalker placed all of his powers into a scroll that when written on, would react in the same way as if Darkstalker himself had cast the spell. The only differences being that it wouldn't erode his soul and cause him to go mad and while the scroll could cast Darkstalker's power, anyone could cast spells with it. Darkstalker first revealed his scroll to Clearsight and enhanced an ink-well to rise up and touch the ceiling, then return to his talons. After his verbal attempt didn't work he proceeded to write on the scroll, "Enchant this inkwell to fly up, touch the ceiling once, and fly back down into my talons without spilling a drop, then return to normal." ''The inkwell did exactly as instructed and increased Clearsight's trust in Darkstalker. He also uses it several times throughout the book for various things, such as making himself immortal, controlling his father, Prince Arctic, and making and enchanting jewelry for Clearsight. In order to write some of his more insidious spells, curses, and enchantments without anyone finding out, Darkstalker wrote in invisible ink between spaces he deliberately left in-between the visible writing on the scroll. Some of the things he wrote in invisible ink were: * ''Enchant this goblet so that the first time Fathom drinks from it, he will stop loving Indigo, forget about his oath, and decide to freely use his animus magic again. * Enchant this dagger to fly into the Kingdom of Sand and kill one IceWing every full moon, in secret, under cover of darkness-and keep doing so for one year, or until I summon it back. Enchant it to leave messages carved near the body warning that the Darkstalker is coming for all of them and soon they will all be dead. * Enchant this pebble so that when it rolls into the same room as Indigo the SeaWing, she shall be instantly trapped inside of the small wooden carving of a dragon made for me by Fathom. *''Enchant this piece of paper to look like a note written in Indigo's handwriting, with a short, believable message saying she's leaving Fathom and not coming back.'' A few more things Darkstalker wrote was his immortality spell, an enchantment on Clearsight's moonstone earrings that would only allow her to see the brightest, happiest futures and block out any truly bad futures that might happen up ahead, and an enchantment that would send Darkstalker a mental twinge whenever someone used his scroll, an enchantment on the necklace Chameleon gave Peril to slightly alter her memory and remove her firescales, and a spell to make Darkstalker and Clearsight's history scroll to read aloud to them. There were even some spells that tormented classmates he hated in "small, creative ways". There was also a spell that sent nightmares to haunt Queen Diamond with all the ways that Darkstalker planned to kill her. However, in the last few chapters of the book, Prince Fathom takes and reads the scroll in order to figure out what Darkstalker did to his friend Indigo, and just to see what enchantments Darkstalker had done throughout the course of his life. After this, however, it is unknown where the scroll went. Trivia * Clearsight said the scroll that Darkstalker enchanted (a history scroll, not THE scroll) sounded "just like Professor Truthfinder." * It is unknown how Chameleon found the scroll, though it was most likely hidden by Fathom near the rainforest. * It is unknown if Winter still possesses the Pyrite enchantment. * Invisible ink was first introduced on Darkstalker’s scroll. * It is possible that Darkstalker felt mental twinges while Chameleon was using the scroll, but he still did not know of it’s whereabouts. Category:Animus Touched Category:NightWing History Darkstalker's Talisman